AlpTraumhochzeit
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Lisa und David kehren nach Berlin zurück. Dort entwickelt sich David zu einem Tyrannen, der Lisa keine andere Wahl lässt, als das Weite zu suchen. An einem vermeintlich sicheren Ort trifft sie Rokko wieder und muss sich ihrer Vergangenheit stellen.
1. Chapter 1

**(Alp)Traumhochzeit**

Lisa saß auf der Fensterbank in ihrem alten Zimmer in Göberitz. Als hätte sich nichts verändert sah sie aus dem Fenster und träumte vor sich hin. Die sanften Klänge von Ravels Bolero drangen aus den Kopfhörern ihres MP3-Players. Verschämt machte Lisa sich am Lautstärkeregler zu schaffen. Das war doch das Lied, das David für ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht ausgesucht hatte. Und auch jetzt, sechs Monate nach ihrer überstürzten Heirat, liebten sie sich immer noch oft zum Rhythmus dieses Liedes. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie David ihr zu verstehen gab, dass er sie begehrte und wollte, wurde Lisa rot. Wie oft hatte sie einfach nur an Deck des Segelbootes und später im Hauptzimmer ihres Bungalows in Tasmanien gestanden, als plötzlich dieses Lied erklang? Jedes Mal hatte es nur eine Bedeutung: Sex mit David. Sex mit ihrem Ehemann. Nein, Liebe machen bedeutete es. Irgendwie hatte es etwas von Pavlov und seinen Hunden. Es war ein Ton zu hören und sie war sofort willig. Lisa lachte in sich hinein. Bei anderen Paaren war das ganz gewiss genauso. Es war ja auch nichts Schlimmes dabei. Sie liebte David und David liebte sie. Er war ein gut aussehender Mann, ihr Traummann eben und bald würde er auch noch Vater. Lisa strich sich über ihren Bauch. Es war noch nichts zu erkennen, rein gar nichts, aber im Krankenhaus hatte man ihr die Schwangerschaft bestätigt. Sie hätte ja glatt nichts gemerkt, wenn Bruno und Hannah sie nicht gezwungen hätten, sich untersuchen zu lassen. Es war alles perfekt: Sie war glücklich verheiratet mit dem besten Mann aller Zeiten, die Firma lief rund, ihre Familie unterstützte sie und bald würde sie Mutter werden. Es war fast perfekt. Mit einer unbedachten Äußerung hatte Hannah jemanden ins Spiel gebracht, den sie nun schon sechs Monate lang verdrängte: Rokko. Alles hatte in ihr revoltiert, als Hannah ihn als Fehler bezeichnet hatte, aber sie hatte sich nicht getraut zu widersprechen. Sie wäre vermutlich gar nicht in der Lage zu formulieren, welche Rolle Rokko in ihrem Leben gespielt hatte. Er war ganz sicher kein Fehler gewesen und es war auch kein Fehler gewesen, David zu heiraten. Es war nur ein Fehler gewesen, Rokko so stehen zu lassen. Den Schmerz hätte sie ihm ganz sicher nicht ersparen können, aber sie hatte eine Chance, ehrlich mit ihm zu sein, nach der anderen ausgeschlagen, nur um ihm im wohl ungünstigsten Augenblick den Verlobungsring seiner Oma zurückzugeben. „Ich wünsche euch viel Glück", hatte er mit fester Stimme gesagt, aber in seinen Augen hatte sie lesen können, dass sie ihm das Herz herausgerissen und zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet hatte. Lisa lächelte sich zu. Diese Gedankenspirale war so typisch für sie, dabei half sie niemanden – weder ihr noch Rokko. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt – keine Artikel von oder über ihn, keine Kampagnen von ihm, seine Wohnung war leer. Sie war vorbeigegangen, gleich am Tag nach ihrer Ankunft. Sie hatte Kerima besucht und die Seidels und auf dem Weg zur S-Bahn war sie bei Rokko vorbeigegangen. Ob sie den Mut gehabt hätte, zu klingeln und ihn um ein Gespräch zu bitten, wusste sie nicht, aber seine Wohnung leer vorzufinden, machte ihr Sorgen. Ihm war doch hoffentlich nichts zugestoßen! „Lisa, Mäuschen", steckte Helga den Kopf in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter. „Hast du den David schon erreicht?", wollte sie auf das Telefon zu Lisas Füßen deutend wissen. „Nein, noch nicht", gab Lisa offen zu. „Ich habe es aber auch erst ein Mal versucht. Die Verbindung war wirklich schlecht. Ich habe nachgedacht und dabei die Zeit vergessen. Ich probiere es gleich noch einmal", versicherte sie ihrer Mutter.

„David, sitzt du? Nein, setz dich, bitte. Es ist wichtig", kicherte Lisa wie eine Pubertierende in das Telefon hinein. „Sitzt du jetzt? David, mir war doch immer so schlecht, ja? Nein, es ist nichts Ernstes… Wobei, doch, schon. David, wir werden Eltern." Selig grinste Lisa den Telefonhörer an. „Ja, du hast richtig gehört, wir werden Eltern. Nein, du musst nicht herkommen… Oder… Doch, bitte, komm her, ja? So schnell du kannst", änderte Lisa plötzlich ihre Meinung. „Ja? David?", hakte sie nach, als die Verbindung immer schlechter wurde. „Ja, bitte, komm zu mir… zu uns nach Berlin, ganz schnell, ja?", bat Lisa ihren Ehemann, bevor die Leitung ganz zusammenbrach.


	2. Chapter 2

Braun gebrannt und selbstbewusst wie immer lief David durch den Berliner Flughafen. Nichts hatte ihn in Tasmanien halten können, als er von Lisas Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte. Ihre Bitte, er möge zu ihr kommen, hatte nur ihr Übriges getan. Vermutlich wäre er auch ohne sie nach Berlin gekommen. Es ging ja immerhin um Lisa und den gemeinsamen Nachwuchs! Beide mussten doch jetzt beschützt werden und das von ihm! Lisa hatte ihn so oft gerettet, seit er sie kannte. Jetzt war es an ihm, ihr in diesem Zustand genau die Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen, die er von ihr erfahren hatte. „Nach Göberitz!", verlangte David, nachdem er in einem Taxi Platz genommen hatte. „Dis wird aber nicht billich", erklärte der Fahrer ihm. „Das ist mir egal. Meine Frau ist in Göberitz", erklärte David. „Meine schwangere Frau ist in Göberitz", verbesserte er sich dann. „Es wird eine Überraschung. Ich habe ihr noch nicht gesagt, dass ich so schnell einen Flieger gekriegt habe. Ich bin ja schon so aufgeregt. Ich meine, ich werde Vater. Wie genial ist bitte das?!" – „Ähm, das ist der Lauf der Natur, mein junger Freund", lachte der Taxifahrer. „Nach Göberitz zur Angetrauten also. Na dann, auf geht's."

„Lisa!", sprang David überschwänglich aus dem Taxi. „David!", freute diese sich. Sofort ließ sie ihre Harke fallen und rannte auf ihren Mann zu. „Wieso bist du schon hier? Bist du Superman und selbst geflogen oder wie?", lachte sie. „Hast du etwa im Vorgarten deiner Eltern gearbeitet?", wollte David entsetzt wissen. „In deinem Zustand?" – „David, ich bin schwanger, nicht totsterbenskrank", schmunzelte Lisa. „Trotzdem… du rührst ihr keinen Finger mehr. Auf dem Boden herumkriechen, dich bücken, der ganze Schmutz. Nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage." – „Aber ich habe meiner Mama versprochen, dass…" – „Deine Mutter lässt das einfach so zu?" Davids Tonfall wurde immer entsetzter. „Ja, ich meine… schwanger, David, ich bin schwanger. Ich kann doch nicht die nächsten neun Monate nichts tun." – „Oh doch, das wirst du. Wenn der Vorgarten unbedingt gemacht werden muss, dann mache ich das, aber du legst dich in die Hollywood-Schaukel mit einer Decke und einem guten Buch und entspannst." Ohne Widerworte zu dulden, ging David zurück zum Taxi, in dem ja immer noch sein Seesack lag. „So", verkündete er, als er das schwere Gepäckstück zu Lisa herübergetragen hatte. „Den bringe ich dann mal in dein Zimmer, okay?" – „Wir bleiben also hier und gehen nicht in die Villa?", fragte Lisa, die eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass David sich gegen einen Aufenthalt in Göberitz sträuben würde. Du passt da einfach nicht hin, hatte er ihr auf ihrer Segeltour so oft gesagt. Du bist so ganz anders als die Leute da. „Wieso nicht? Du willst doch hierbleiben, das weiß ich doch und irgendwer muss doch den Vorgarten machen", grinste David breit.


	3. Chapter 3

„Wir bleiben jetzt natürlich in Berlin", erklärte David seiner Frau an diesem Abend. Gemeinsam lagen sie in Lisas kleinem Bett, eng aneinander gekuschelt und einfach nur glücklich, sich wieder zu haben. „So schön ich Australien und Neuseeland auch fand, eine Gesundheitsversorgung wie hier werden wir dort nicht kriegen und die brauchst du ja jetzt. Ich meine, die Schwangerschaft muss doch betreut werden und die Entbindung in ordentlichen Verhältnissen stattfinden – nicht irgendwo im Busch." – „David, es gibt auch in Tasmanien Krankenhäuser", erinnerte Lisa ihren Mann. „Aber ich finde es schön, dass du hierbleiben willst, denn das möchte ich auch. Ich möchte, dass deine und meine Familie unseren Spross aufwachsen sieht." Lisa löste sich aus Davids Umarmung. „Ich habe Hunger. Soll ich dir was aus der Küche mitbringen?" – „Du tust keinen Schritt. Ich gehe", widersprach David. „Was soll ich dir holen? Schokolade und saure Gurken?" – „Nein", lachte Lisa. „Ich hätte gerne einen Joghurt – Heidelbeere, das ist meine Lieblingssorte und ich gehe alleine, klar?", scherzte sie. Davids Blick verfinsterte sich mit einem Mal. „Ich lasse mir doch nicht verbieten, mich um meine Frau zu kümmern", stellte er dann ohne jeden Hauch von Humor fest. „Ich verbiete dir gar nichts, aber ich gehe allein, okay?"

Immer noch über Davids Fürsorge schmunzelnd betrat Lisa kurze Zeit später mit einem Joghurt in der Hand ihr Zimmer. Noch in der Tür nahm sie die leise Musik wahr, die David aufgelegt hat. Errötend erkannte sie das Musikstück. „David", ermahnte sie ihren Mann. „Wir sind hier bei meinen Eltern, sie schlafen nur ein Zimmer weiter. Das geht wirklich nicht. Was sollen sie denn denken?" – „Das wir uns lieben", erwiderte David, während er seine Frau an sich zog. „David", quengelte Lisa, während eben dieser genüsslich ihren Hals küsste. „Komm schon, lass das. Das geht hier einfach nicht." – „Du sagst doch sonst auch nie nein. Stell dich nicht so an, so viel Lärm machen wir dabei ja nun auch nicht. Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen und ich… ich will dich so sehr", redete David auf Lisa ein, wobei er einen Schritt nach dem anderen machte und sie so zu ihrem Bett drängte. Lisa bedachte ihren Mann mit einem verschämten Lächeln. „Ich weiß, aber es geht wirklich nicht. Das ist mein Elternhaus, mein Kinderzimmer…" David schien gar nicht zu hören, was Lisa sagte. Er war viel mehr damit beschäftigt, sie aus ihrem Oberteil zu befreien. Halbherzig versuchte Lisa, ihn daran zu hindern. Als er merkte, wie Lisas Widerstand bröckelte, gab er ihr einen Schubs, so dass sie rücklings auf ihr Bett fiel. „Das ist mein Mädchen", brachte er seine Freude auf den bevorstehenden Sex zum Ausdruck.

David schnarchte bereits leise vor sich hin, als Lisa ihn intensiv musterte. Was war bitte das gerade gewesen? So… so… fordernd… fast schon grob war er noch nie mit ihr gewesen. Es musste ja nicht immer „Blümchensex" sein, aber das war doch nicht das gewesen, was sie nach all der Fürsorge und Vorfreude auf ihr Baby erwartet hatte… Lisa seufzte – naja, egal, solange es nicht zur Gewohnheit wurde…


	4. Chapter 4

„David, schön dich zu sehen", freute Max sich. „Dass du extra zur Vorstandssitzung kommst, finde ich einen feinen Zug von dir. Bruno Lehmann freut sich sicher über die Unterstützung." – „Bruno Lehmann?", hakte David nach. „Ja, Bruno Lehmann. Dein Schwager… Hast du ihn noch nicht kennengelernt?" – „Doch, natürlich", besann sich David. Sicher hatte er Lisas Halbbruder schon kennengelernt. Er war ein Bauerntrampel, mehr nicht. Er passte gut zu den Plenskes, aber doch nicht zu Lisa. Er war kein Stück wie Lisa. Wenn es schon ein Halbbruder sein musste, dann doch bitte keinen wie den.

David betrat das Konferenzzimmer. „Lisa!", erkannte er seine Frau in der hintersten Ecke. „Wieso sitzt du denn da? Die Mehrheitseignerin sitzt doch immer da vorne." – „Ich bin aber keine Mehrheitseignerin mehr", erklärte Lisa ihrem Ehemann. „Bitte?", fragte David pikiert. „Ich habe meine Aktien Bruno überschrieben. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du nicht mehr Tag und Nacht für die Firma ackern willst." Davids Blick verfinsterte sich. „Du… hast… die… Aktien… diesem… diesem… Bauerntölpel überschrieben?", fragte er lang gezogen. „David, Bruno ist mein Halbbruder und er… Aua, du tust mir weh", entfuhr es Lisa, als David sie an ihrem Oberarm packte und aus dem Stuhl zerrte. „Ich muss mal mit dir reden… unter vier Augen."

„David, was soll denn das? Sei doch nicht so grob zu mir", wehrte Lisa sich gegen ihren Ehemann, der immer noch ihren Arm fest umklammert hielt und sie so in das Foyer zerrte. „Du hast Kerima einfach so aufgegeben? Ohne mich zu fragen!" – „David, es sind meine Aktien… gewesen und wir waren uns doch einig, dass in Zukunft nur noch wir zählen, nicht mehr die Firma." – „Aber sie gleich abzugeben und dann auch noch an den! Ehrlich, Lisa, so etwas Dämliches hast du lange nicht mehr gemacht." David dreht sich von seiner Frau weg. Frustriert stemmte er seine Arme auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas, das mitten im Foyer stand. „Lässt sich das irgendwie rückgängig machen? Du musst mir den Vertag geben, dann lasse ich ihn von einem Anwalt prüfen." – „David, was soll denn dieser Aufstand?", wollte Lisa entsetzt von ihrem Ehemann wissen. Sie konnte sich seine Reaktion einfach nicht erklären. Er war doch sonst auch nicht so. „David?", fragte sie. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Überleg doch mal, wir werden bald Eltern. Willst du da wirklich den ganzen Tag in der Firma verbringen?" – „Natürlich nicht", gab David zu. „Aber sie gleich abzugeben? Wir hätten doch auch aus dem Hintergrund…" – „Das wäre Kerima gegenüber nicht fair. Bruno macht das ganz großartig. Ich bin immer für ihn da, helfe und berate ihn, wo ich nur kann." – „Wo du nur kannst", klang David plötzlich wütend. „Dann hättest du Kerima auch gleich behalten können. Ich kapiere einfach nicht, warum ausgerechnet dieser Dorftrottel!" – „Er ist mein Bruder, David. Ich traue ihm das zu und er…" Lisa kam nicht mehr dazu auszusprechen. David hatte sich abrupt herumgedreht. Sein rechter Arm schwang durch die Luft und seine Hand traf Lisa mitten im Gesicht. „Ah", reagierte sie sofort auf den Schmerz. Sie tastete nach ihrer Wange. „Ich blute", stellte sie schockiert fest. Davids Ehering hatte die Haut auf ihrem Wangenknochen aufgeschnitten. „Lisa, oh nein, das wollte ich nicht", entschuldigte David sich sofort. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du so dicht hinter mir stehst. Lisa, ich… Zeig mal, tut es sehr weh? Soll ich dich einem Arzt bringen? Sag doch etwas!" – „Hast du mal ein Taschentuch?", fragte Lisa. „Ich würde das Blut gerne abtupfen."


	5. Chapter 5

„Lisa, um Himmels Willen, was ist dir denn da passiert?", bestürmte Jürgen seine beste Freundin einige Tage später. „Das war ein Unfall. David hat…" – „Er schlägt dich!", schrie Jürgen förmlich. „Du hörst nicht zu. Es war ein Unfall. Ich stand zu dicht bei ihm und er hat sich zu schnell umgedreht." – „Aha", gab Jürgen sich scheinbar mit dieser Begründung zufrieden. „Du würdest mir doch sagen, wenn etwas Ernstes wäre, oder?" – „Oh ja, es ist sehr ernst: Ich liebe David, ich bin mit ihm verheiratet und bald werde ich die Mutter seines Kindes", lachte Lisa den Kioskbesitzer an. „Und du bist mit seiner Faust zusammengestoßen." – „Das war ein Unfall", wiederholte Lisa eindringlich. „Du weißt nicht zufällig, warum David mich hierher bestellt hat?", wechselte sie dann das Thema. „Nein, aber wenn das mit deiner Wange kein Unfall war, dann trifft er hier jemanden, der ihm…" – „Es WAR ein Unfall", bestätigte Lisa langsam genervt.

„Pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk, das ist mein Mädchen", freute David sich, als er den Kiosk betrat und seine Frau auch sogleich erspähte. „Dann können wir ja gleich los." – „Wohin denn, David?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Das ist eine Überraschung", grinste David sie an. „Wenn ich dir das jetzt verrate, dann ist die ja hin. Das geht ja mal gar nicht. Komm, mein Wagen steht draußen." Fürsorglich legte David seinen Arm um Lisas Schultern. Unter Jürgens kritischem Blick führte er sie nach draußen.

„Und, was sagst du?", strahlte David seine Frau an. „Das ist doch eine tolle Wohnung, oder? Der Boden ist echter Marmor. Zwei Bäder, Dachterrasse, voll möbliert." Wortlos betrachtete Lisa das Edel-Penthaus, in das David sie gebracht hatte. „Es ist… schön", druckste sie dann leise herum. „Aber nicht unser Stil, oder? Ich meine, eine Nummer kleiner würde es auch tun. Echter Marmor, David? Wir werden in ein paar Monaten ein Kleinkind haben, das krabbeln will. Hältst du echten Marmor da für angemessen?" – „Es gefällt dir also nicht", schlussfolgerte David gereizt. „Doch, aber… nun ja… das ist mehr dein Stil… der Stil deines alten Ichs als meiner." – „Soll ich etwa so ein olles, verdrecktes Loft für meine Familie mieten – so wie Kowalski?" Lisa zuckte merklich zusammen. „Was hat den Rokko damit zu tun?", fragte sie verdattert. „War ein Schuss ins Blaue… Wenn dir das hier nicht gefällt, gefällt dir ja wohl sein Stil besser." Davids Tonfall war ungewohnt aggressiv und machte Lisa, wenn sie ehrlich war, ein wenig Angst. „Ich finde die Wohnung sehr schön", lenkte sie sanft ein. „Wunderbar", triumphierte David. „Ich habe sie nämlich schon gemietet. Wir können sofort einziehen. Dann müssen wir nicht mehr bei deinen Eltern sein, keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen und so. Das wird uns auch guttun." – „Du hast die Wohnung schon gemietet? Ohne auf meine Reaktion zu warten? Was ist mit dem Mietvertrag? Ich muss doch mit unterschreiben, oder?" – „Ach, mein Mädchen, mach dir nichts viele Gedanken. Wenn ich unterschreibe, reicht das völlig."


	6. Chapter 6

Nachdenklich lief Lisa durch ihr neues Zuhause. Vielleicht konnte sie mit der richtigen Deko etwas Herzlichkeit in das sonst so kalte Penthaus bringen. „Mein Mädchen, ich war einkaufen", betrat David die Wohnung laut rufend. „Ich habe die Zutaten für ein wirklich leckeres Abendessen mitgebracht. Was hältst du davon, uns etwas Leckeres zu kochen?" Lisa riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und ging zu David. „Hey, schön, dass du so schnell wieder hier bist. Ich koche uns gerne etwas. Hilfst du mir? Wir haben so lange nicht mehr gemeinsam gekocht." – „Nee, mach mal alleine. Im Fernsehen kommt Golf, das würde ich gerne sehen", lehnte David das Angebot ab. „Morgen vielleicht, okay?" – „Oh… okay", zwang Lisa sich zu lächeln.

Enttäuscht von Davids Verhalten griff Lisa nach den Einkaufstüten. Mal sehen, was David gekauft hatte und was sie daraus schönes zaubern konnte. Salat, na das war ja noch einfach. Kartoffeln, das ging auch noch – schälen, kochen oder braten, je nach dem, was David noch besorgt hatte. Lisa zog ein unförmiges in Papier eingeschlagenes Etwas aus der Tüte. Was das wohl war? Sie machte sich daran, es zu öffnen. „Oh nein", stammelte Lisa, nachdem ein glubschäugiger Fisch zum Vorschein kam. David wusste genau, dass sie nichts mehr hasste, als Fisch zu zubereiten, der noch nicht ausgenommen war. Es kam ihr dann immer so vor, als würde das Tier sie noch ansehen. Sie wusste genau, dass das albern war, aber sie hatte dann immer Hemmungen. David wusste das ganz genau und in Tasmanien hatte er den Fisch immer für sie ausgenommen. Lisa seufze. Ach ja, Tasmanien. David hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit, die sie jetzt wieder in Berlin waren, sehr verändert. Sie konnte nicht sagen, woran das lag. An der Schwangerschaft vielleicht? Nein, eher nicht. David freute sich wahnsinnig auf das Kind. Daran, dass sie Bruno Kerima überschrieben hatte? Das wohl eher. Es hatte ihn getroffen, dass sie das getan hatte. Wieso hatte sie auch nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen? Sie war auch ein Schaf. Deshalb hatte sie keinen Streit provoziert, als David einfach so das Penthaus gemietet hatte. Er hatte ja nur getan, was sie auch getan hatte und so schlecht war die neue Wohnung ja auch nicht. Lisa betrachtete angeekelt den Fisch. Dieser schien sie anzusehen und einen Augenblick war Lisa sich sicher, er hätte sein Maul bewegt. Mit einem Mal spürte sie, wie Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg. Hektisch rannte sie ins Bad.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte David wissen, als Lisa erschöpft aus dem Badezimmer kam. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, vom Fernseher aufzusehen. „Morgenübelkeit nennt man das wohl", zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern. „Um die Uhrzeit?" – „Das Baby weiß nicht, wie spät es ist. David… ähm… der Fisch, den du besorgt hast… der ist nicht ausgenommen." – „Und?", fragte der Angesprochene. „Dann nimmst du ihn eben aus. Du erwartest doch jetzt nicht, dass ich das mache? Ich sehe mir diese Sendung hier an."

„Das Essen war köstlich, mein Mädchen", lobte David das Mahl, das seine Frau ihm trotz des Horrors, den sie vor dem Ausnehmen des Fisches hatte, zubereitet hatte. „Danke", lächelte Lisa gequält. „Du hast sehr wenig gegessen", stellte David fest. „Dabei ist das jetzt so wichtig – wegen der Schwangerschaft." – „Ich weiß. Ich war einfach nicht hungrig." – „Was hältst du davon, wenn du das Geschirr in den Spüler räumst und ich uns einen Drink mache – alkoholfrei für dich natürlich", schlug David vor. „Gerne", nahm Lisa das Angebot an. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich aber, David würde sich um den Abwasch kümmern.

Lisa war gerade dabei, den letzten Teller im Geschirrspüler zu verstauen, als plötzlich die ersten Takte von „Bolero" an ihr Ohr drangen. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte David auch schon seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen. Erschrocken ließ sie den Teller fallen, der auch gleich in tausend Stücke versprang. „Lass liegen", raunte David ihr zu. Von seiner Leidenschaft getrieben, wanderten seine Hände über Lisas Körper, zogen sie fester an sich, seine Lippen waren mit ihrer Halsbeuge beschäftigt. „David", seufzte Lisa. „David, bitte", flehte Lisa, als ihr Ehemann sie umdrehte und gegen die Wand drückte. „Lass uns wenigstens ins Schlafzimmer gehen." David jedoch hörte nicht. Er hob seine Frau ein wenig an, so dass sie auf seiner Hüfte zu sitzen kam.

Starr vor Angst krallte Lisa sich an David fest. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben und hoffte so, seine Stöße besser abfangen zu können. So kannte sie ihren Mann gar nicht. Er tat ihr weh und merkte es nicht einmal. Plötzlich hielt David inne. Keuchend griff er nach Lisas Gesicht und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Was ist?", wollte er wissen. „Gefällt dir das nicht?" Es lag etwas in Davids Augen, das Lisa Angst machte, das dafür sorgte, dass sie sich nicht traute, einfach „nein" zu sagen. Stattdessen zwang sie sich zu einem lächeln. Als David sich zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion wieder in Bewegung setzte, begann Lisa so zu stöhnen, wie Yvonne es ihr vor vielen Monaten gezeigt hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Apathisch saß Lisa in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Wann genau hatte David sich zu einem Schläger entwickelt? Vorsichtig nahm sie den Beutel mit Eis aus ihrem Gesicht und musterte das Hämatom auf ihrem Wangenknochen. Das wievielte war das jetzt? In den letzten Wochen hatte Lisa aufgehört zu zählen. Es war ein Unfall. Sie hatte ihn beim Fernsehen gestört. Es war aber auch zu blöd von ihr, ihn zu bitten, ihr den Schraubverschluss eines Glases zu öffnen. Und… naja… sie hatte auch eheliche Pflichten zu erfüllen, auch wenn sie sich nicht immer danach fühlte. Lisa packte den Eisbeutel zurück in ihr Gesicht. Wenn das Baby erstmal da war, denn würde ganz sicher alles besser. Liebevoll strich sie über die leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches. Bis dahin war es aber noch eine lange Zeit. Hoffentlich gab sich Davids Jähzorn ein wenig… und noch viel wichtiger: Seine Eifersucht. Er kochte vor Eifersucht, wenn sie außer Haus ging, ohne ihm einen Zettel mit der Uhrzeit ihrer Rückkehr und dem Ziel ihres Ausfluges hinterließ. Sofort vermutete er einen Liebhaber, was natürlich ausgemachter Blödsinn war. Sie liebte doch niemand Anderen als ihn! Sie hatte immer nur ihn geliebt und sie würde ihm durch diese Phase helfen. Er war ganz sicher bald wieder der Alte – der liebevolle, fürsorgliche David, den sie geheiratet hatte. Lisa sah auf die Uhr. Die Zeitung müsste schon da sein. Endlich etwas, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen! Da draußen gab es doch ganz andere Probleme als diese kleine Ehekrise!

Ohne wirklich die Überschriften oder gar die Artikel zu lesen, blätterte Lisa durch die Zeitung. David war zum Mittagessen mit Max verabredet und dementsprechend lange außer Haus. Einen Moment spielte Lisa mit dem Gedanken, Bruno, Jürgen oder ihre Mutter anzurufen und sich ebenfalls zu verabreden, doch dann viel ihr der Bluterguss wieder ein. Jürgen nahm ihr die Ausreden schon lange nicht mehr ab – er hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Lisa sich ständig an irgendwelchen Schranktüren stieß. Dann eben ein andern Mal, tröstete Lisa sich. Wenn der Bluterguss wieder weg war. Dann konnte sie ja immer noch etwas mit ihren Freunden oder ihrer Familie unternehmen. „R. Kowalski kehrt Werbebranche den Rücken", fiel ihr Blick plötzlich doch auf einen Artikel. Dieser Artikel zog nun doch Lisas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Endlich ein Lebenszeichen von Rokko! Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut! Hoffentlich hatte er sein Glück doch noch gefunden! Vielleicht war das ja der Grund für seinen Ausstieg aus der Werbebranche… Bestrebt, eine Antwort auf alle diese Fragen zu finden, machte Lisa sich daran, den Artikel zu lesen.


	8. Chapter 8

„Was soll das?", stürmte David in die Küche. „Läuft da noch etwas zwischen dir und ihm?" Lisa sah erstaunt von ihren Kochtöpfen auf. „Wie bitte?", fragte sie. „Kowalski und du? Läuft da noch was oder wieso finde ich diesen Zeitungsartikel in deinem Nachtschrank?" – „Was hast du an meinem Nachtschrank verloren?", wollte Lisa ungehalten wissen. „Ich bin der Hauptmieter dieser Wohnung, da werde ich ja wohl mal in die mitgemieteten Möbel sehen dürfen. Also, was ist das mit dir und Kowalski?" – „Da ist nichts. Der Artikel stand gestern in der Zeitung und… ich habe so lange nichts von ihm gehört. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es ihm geht, okay?" – „Okay? Das ist nicht okay, Lisa. Er hat doch mit dir und mir nichts mehr zu tun", beschwor David seine Frau. „Er ist Vergangenheit. Es ist nicht wichtig, wie es ihm geht." – „Ich finde schon", widersprach Lisa. „Ich habe ihm sehr wehgetan. Ich wollte doch einfach nur wissen, ob er sich von dem Schock erholt hat." – „Von dem Schock… Wenn er ein richtiger Mann ist, dann verkraftet er das schon. Was läuft da zwischen dir und ihm, he? Du versteckst doch nicht grundlos Zeitungsartikel in deinem Nachttisch." – „Es läuft gar nichts zwischen ihm und mir. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wo er ist. David, mach dich doch bitte nicht lächerlich. Deine Eifersucht ist…" David holte aus und schlug Lisa mitten ins Gesicht. „Niemand nennt mich ‚lächerlich'!", schrie er sie an. „Am wenigsten du. Also, was ist da? Ist diese Balg von ihm?", deutete er auf Lisas Bauch. „Nein, natürlich nicht." – „Lüg nicht", holte David erneut aus. Diesmal war die Wucht seines Schlages zu stark für Lisa. Sie ging zu Boden. Tränen stiegen auf. „David, bitte. Beruhige dich. Das Baby ist von dir, von wem denn sonst?" – „Von Kowalski. Ist diese Balg von Kowalski?" – „Nein", schluchzte Lisa. „Nein… Bitte, tue mir nicht weg", flechte sie ihren Mann an. „Doch, es ist von Kowalski. Du hintergehst mich seit Monaten, richtig? Du bist ein kleines, mieses Stück Dreck." David holte mit dem Fuß aus und versetzte Lisa einen Tritt in den Bauch. „Dieses Balg ist von Kowalski, gibt es zu!" – „Nein", weinte Lisa bitterlich. „Es ist dein Kind." Wieder trat David zu. „Es ist von diesem… diesem Werbemüllmann", brüllte David seine Frau an. Wie von Sinnen versetzte er Lisa immer wieder Tritte in die Bauchgegend.


	9. Chapter 9

„Decker", meldete sich Jürgen am Telefon. „Hallo?", hakte er nach, als er nur Schluchzen vernahm. „Hall-oooo", wiederholte er lang gezogen. „Dann eben nicht", war er drauf und dran, aufzulegen. „Jürgen", flüsterte eine verängstigte Frauenstimme dann. „Jürgen, nicht auflegen bitte." – „Lisa?", suchte der Kioskbesitzer nach der Bestätigung, dass die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung seine beste Freundin war. „Jürgen, ich blute… ganz dolle. Ich glaube, ich verliere das Baby", weinte diese. „Und da rufst du mich an und keinen Notarzt?", fragte Jürgen entsetzt. „Gott, Lisa. Wo bist du? Bei dir Zuhause? Ich rufe jetzt einen Notarzt und schicke ihn zu dir. Bleib, wo du bist. Ich komme so schnell ich kann." – „Nein", jammerte Lisa. „Jürgen, bitte, keinen Arzt. David ist schon wütend genug." – „David ist bei dir?" – „Er sitzt im Wohnzimmer und sieht sich Golf an." – „Und wo bist du?" – „In der Küche. Ich blute so schrecklich und es tut so weh." – „Okay, auch wenn du das nicht willst, du brauchst einen Arzt und dein David jemandem, der ihm mal zeigt, wo der Hammer hängt. Ich bin gleich bei dir."


	10. Chapter 10

„Ihr Mann hat Ihnen das angetan?", bemühte sich eine Psychologin, Lisa zum Reden zu bringen. „Ich sagte doch, ich bin die Treppe hinuntergefallen." – „In Ihrer Wohnung gibt es keine Treppe", stellte die Krankenhausmitarbeiterin trocken fest. „Hören Sie, ich kenne sie alle, die Ausreden: Die Treppe hinuntergefallen, gestoßen, ein Sportunfall… Wenn Sie nicht mit mir reden, dann können wir Ihnen auch nicht helfen. Gewalt in der Ehe ist eine Spirale. Ihr Mann wird sich nicht von heute auf morgen in einen lieben Kerl verwandeln." – „Natürlich wird er das. Er hat sich ja auch quasi über Nacht in das verwandelt, was er jetzt ist." – „Ein Schläger?", konfrontierte die Psychologin Lisa mit der Wahrheit. „Der Mörder eines ungeborenen Kindes. Frau Seidel, Sie können ihn doch nicht so davon kommen lassen. Oder noch viel schlimmer: Zu ihm zurück wollen." – „Ich liebe meinen Mann", versicherte Lisa der Psychologin. „Ich weiß, dass ich ihn ändern kann. Und das Baby…" Tränen stiegen in Lisas Augen. „Wir können ein neues haben", schluchzte sie. „Wenn es David wieder besser geht." – „Gut, ich sehe schon, Sie sind noch nicht gesprächsbereit. Wenn Sie reden wollen, ich oder mein Kollege von der Nachschicht sind jeder Zeit für Sie da. Sagen Sie einfach einer der Schwestern Bescheid. Die rufen uns dann, okay?" – „Okay. Schicken Sie dann bitte meinen Mann herein? Er wartet doch ganz sicher draußen, oder?" Die Psychologin seufzte – manchmal hasste sie ihren Beruf wirklich. Am liebsten hätte sie Lisa geschüttelt, damit diese endlich aufwachte.

„Hallo Schatz", begrüßte Lisa David. „Hallo, mein Mädchen", grüßte dieser emotionslos zurück. „Wie geht es dir?" – „Geht so", gestand Lisa ehrlich. „Das Balg war ja eh von Kowalski. Es ist besser so." – „David, bitte, was soll das. Das Kind ist nicht von Rokko gewesen und wer daran Schuld ist, dass es nicht mehr lebt, wissen wir beide auch, oder? David, du musst dir helfen lassen. Das darf nicht noch einmal passieren. Es hätte auch mir etwas bei dieser Fehlgeburt passieren können." – „Und das wollen wir ja nicht. Ich würde doch nie zulassen, dass meinem Mädchen etwas passiert. Wie lange musst du hier bleiben? Wann kannst du nach Hause? Ich kann Zuhause viel besser auf dich aufpassen als hier. Hier weiß ich nie, ob Kowalski sich nicht doch einschleicht…" Lisa atmete durch. „Ein paar Tage muss ich sicher bleiben. Ein paar Rippen sind angeknackst und… morgen bei der Visite erfahre ich Näheres."

„Was hast du meinem Schnattchen angetan?", stürzte Bernd sich sogleich auf seinen Schwiegersohn, kaum dass dieser das Krankenzimmer seiner Ehefrau verlassen hatte. „Ich mache mir genauso viele Sorgen wie du und Helga. Ich saß im Wohnzimmer und habe ferngesehen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was in der Küche los war. Lisa hat ja keinen Ton gesagt." – „Ach so, und das blaue Auge, von dem Jürgen sprach, das ist ihr zugeflogen oder wie? Wenn du etwas damit zu tun hast, dann verarbeitete ich dich zu Mus." Während Bernd sich bedrohlich vor seinem Schwiegersohn aufbaute, schlich Jürgen sich in Lisas Zimmer.

„Nette Farbe", deutete er auf Lisas Wangenknochen. „Musst du Hugo mal zeigen. Macht sich bestimmt hervorragend als Farbe für ein Abendkleid." Lisa zwang sich über den Scherz ihres besten Freundes zu lachen, brach dann aber in Tränen aus. „Er hat nicht aufgehört zu treten", jammerte sie. Jürgen verstand sofort. Sacht legte er seine Arme um Lisas geschundenen Körper. „Hör zu, Bruno und ich, wir haben alles vorbereitet. Heute Nacht schaffen wir dich hier weg. Wir lassen David glauben, du hast als Spätfolge der Fehlgeburt Blutungen gekriegt, an denen du gestorben bist. Helga und Bernd müssen wir noch einweihen. Die Polizei und die Psychologin auch, aber mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Wir schaffen das." – „Er wird nicht wieder mein David, oder?", fragte Lisa hoffnungsvoll. „Ganz sicher nicht", antwortete Jürgen verächtlich. „Der soll froh sein, wenn Bernd ihm nicht das Genick bricht. Die eigene Ehefrau zu schlagen ist schon mies genug, aber das eigene, ungeborene Kind zu töten, das ist… das ist… dafür soll er Saw eins bis sechs erleben und selbst das ist nicht genug." Jürgen ballte die Fäuste, um zu unterstreichen, dass er dazu bereit war, seine Freundin gegen ihren gewalttätigen Ehemann zu verteidigen.


	11. Chapter 11

„Mein Mädchen lebt nicht mehr?" Schockiert sank David auf einen der Stühle. „Sie ist doch hier im Krankenhaus. Wieso haben Sie ihr nicht geholfen?" Der in den Plan eingeweihte Arzt setzte einen betretenen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „In ihrem Fall kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Wir haben die Blutung übersehen. Als wir es gemerkt haben, hatte sie bereits zu viel Blut verloren, um noch etwas tun zu können." – „Kann ich sie ein letztes Mal sehen?", wollte David wissen. Der Arzt warf den ebenfalls eingeweihten Plenskes einen hilflosen Blick zu. Bernd, der sich sehr zusammenreißen musste, um Jürgens Plan nicht auffliegen zu lassen – zu groß war seine Wut auf David – räusperte sich. „Nein, kannst du nicht. Lisas Leichnam… ist bereits auf dem Weg ins Krematorium. Nach alter Familientradition wird sie so schnell wie möglich eingeäschert." – „Und das beschließt ihr mal eben so, ja?", wurde David aufbrausend. „Ihr seid noch jung, ihr habt euch sicher nie darüber unterhalten, was einmal werden soll, wenn einer von euch beiden stirbt. Darum haben wir dir das abgenommen", bemühte Bernd sich sichtlich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Wir lassen dich wissen, wann sie beigesetzt wird." Mit einem einzigen Blick gab Bernd seiner Frau zu verstehen, dass er sofort gehen wollte, um nicht doch noch eine unbemerkte Äußerung zu machen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. Die Zeit müsste gereicht haben, damit Bruno ein paar von Lisas persönlichen Dingen aus dem Penthaus holen konnte.

„Jetzt wird alles gut", versicherte Bruno indes seiner Schwester. Gemeinsam saßen sie in Bernds altem Auto. „Jürgen hat dir einen neuen Ausweis besorgt. Okay, Führerschein und Zeugnisse sind damit erstmal hin. Du wirst nicht gleich eine neue Arbeit finden, aber ich schicke dir regelmäßig Geld. Es wird dir an nichts fehlen." Hilflos redete Bruno immer weiter, weil Lisa auf nichts zu reagieren schien. „Das ist nett", seufzte sie letztlich. „Aber das will ich nicht. Ich will nicht wieder in einer Abhängigkeit sein." – „Gut, dann sieh es als Leihgabe – bis zu Fuß gefasst hast." – „Wohin geht es eigentlich?" – „Nach Pinneberg. Das ist soweit weg von Berlin, da läuft dir David sicher nie über den Weg." – „Und wenn er mich sucht?" – „Er glaubt, du seist tot. Wir ziehen die Nummer mit dem Begräbnis durch, es wird eine Todesanzeige geben, das ganze Programm. Er wird dich nicht suchen…"


	12. Chapter 12

Diana Reuter. Rokko betrachtete das Namensschild seiner neuen Nachbarin. Von ihrem Einzug war kaum etwas zu hören gewesen und gesehen hatte er sie auch noch nicht. Es war zwar kein kleines Mietshaus, aber wenigstens ihrem direkten Nachbarn hätte sie sich vorstellen können. Nun ja, würde er den Spieß einfach umdrehen. Einen Laib Brot in der einen Hand und einen Becher mit Salz in der anderen versuchte er zu klingeln, was ihm mit einiger Anstrengung auch gelang. Eine ganze Weile herrschte absolute Ruhe hinter der Tür, dann plötzlich leise Schritte. Ganz vorsichtig ging die Tür auf und eine verschüchterte junge Frau sah durch den Spalt, den die Sicherheitskette gerade so zuließ. „Ja?" – „Hallo, ich bin Ihr neuer Nachbar. Ich wollte Sie nur recht herzlich willkommen heißen. Ähm… ich habe Ihnen ein Brot und Salz mitgebracht. Das macht man so, habe ich mir sagen lassen." Diese Stimme… irgendwoher kannte sie diese Stimme. Sie hatte so etwas Warmes, Freundliches… Die junge Frau machte die Tür wieder zu. Dann das Klickern der Sicherheitskette. „Das ist sehr nett", sprach sie, als sie die Tür wieder geöffnet hatte. Sie sah auf und erstarrte. „Lisa?", fragte Rokko irritiert. Er sah auf das Namensschild. Diana Reuter. „Bist du eine Freundin meiner neuen Nachbarin?", schlussfolgerte er unsicher. Lisa senkte beschämt ihren Blick. „Was hast du denn da?", wollte Rokko auf ihren Wangenknochen deutend wissen. Völlig überfordert mit der Situation warf Lisa wortlos die Tür ins Schloss. Rokko blieb mit seinem Brot und dem Becher mit Salz perplex davor stehen.

Wenn du reden willst, ich bin Zuhause, stand auf einem Zettel, den Lisa kurze Zeit später hinter ihrer Tür fand. Rokko musste ihn unter der Tür hindurch geschoben haben. Wollte sie reden? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Er war bestimmt schadenfroh, dass ihr Glück mit David diese Wendung genommen hatte. Aber ein Gespräch schuldete sie ihm. Mutig trat Lisa aus ihrer Wohnung heraus. Das erste Mal, seit sie vor über einer Woche eingezogen war. Sie sah sich um, als würde sie einen Angreifer im Treppenhaus vermuten. Dann lief sie in kleinen, schnellen Schritten zu der Tür, die ihrer genau gegenüberlag. Sie legte ihren Finger auf die Klingel. Gerade, als sie es sich anders überlegen wollte, erklang auch schon ein Gong. So ein Mist, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät. Nicht, dass Rokko schon schlief oder so. „Hey", grüßte sie plötzlich eine Stimme. „Hey-y", wiederholte Rokko. „Träumst du?" – „Ähm… du wolltest reden", besann sich Lisa auf den Grund ihres Besuches. „Nun ja, eigentlich hatte ich dir angeboten, zu reden. Du machst mir nicht den Eindruck, als würde es dir sonderlich gutgehen. Andererseits hatte ich natürlich ein bisschen gehofft, du würdest so etwas sagen wie: ‚Lass mal gut sein, aber ich würde dir gerne das mit unserer Hochzeit erklären'." – „Das würde ich sehr gerne", seufzte Lisa. „Wenn ich es könnte." – „Komm doch erstmal rein", trat Rokko beiseite. Zu ihm in die Wohnung? Ganz alleine zu ihm in die Wohnung? „Oh… okay", antwortete Lisa zögerlich. „Keine Sorge, ich tue dir schon nichts. Aufgeräumt ist auch und du wirst erstaunt sein: Ich bin nicht zum Alkoholiker oder Junkie mutiert, seit du mich abserviert hast. Das einzige, was sich stapelt, sind die Tests, die ich korrigieren muss. Ich hatte mir den Wechsel an eine Berufsschule auch leichter vorgestellt." Lisa lächelte gequält. „Ich habe davon in der Zeitung gelesen. Gefällt dir die neue Arbeit?" – „Es ist eine Umstellung", gab Rokko offen zu. „Mit etwas Abstand folgte er Lisa in sein Wohnung. „Aber das Angebot, angehende Werbefachmänner und –frauen zu unterrichten konnte ich nicht ablehnen. Ich meine, es war Zeit für etwas Neues und das Angebot kam gerade zur richtigen Zeit. Es ist natürlich bei Weitem nicht so einträglich wie meine Stelle bei Kerima, aber… naja… es macht mir Spaß und…" – „Dort ist niemand, der deine Gefühle mit Füßen trampelt", vervollständigte Lisa. „Nun ja, das wollte ich so nicht sagen, aber ja, das trifft auch zu. Setz dich doch", bot Rokko an, als Lisa unsicher vor seiner Couch stehen blieb. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?" – „Nein… nein, Danke", lehnte Lisa ab.

„Was ist da passiert?", deutete Rokko nach einem langen Gespräch auf Lisas Wangenknochen. „Das war ein Unfall." – „Ein Unfall", echote Rokko. „Die Sorte von Unfall, bei der man seinen Namen ändert und die Stadt verlässt?" – „Hm", brummte Lisa. „In den nächsten Tagen kommt ganz sicher auch noch eine Flut an Zeitungsartikeln, die den überraschenden Tod der Lisa Plenske dokumentieren." – „Oh", entfuhr es Rokko überrascht. „Willst du wirklich nicht darüber reden?" – „Nein. Dafür bin ich noch nicht bereit. Und noch viel weniger bin ich für die ganzen ‚ich hab's dir ja gesagt's bereit." – „Das würde ich niemals tun. Alles, was du mir über unsere Hochzeit gesagt hast, hat im Prinzip das bestätigt, was ich mir selbst zusammengereimt habe: Du hast immer nur David geliebt. Okay, das hättest du mir sagen können, bevor ich dem Pastor ein inbrünstiges ‚Ja' entgegen geschmettert habe…" Beschämt sah Lisa auf ihre Hände. „Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich eines in den letzten Wochen gelernt habe, dann wie es ist, wenn man liebt und einem wehgetan wird. Das kann ich nie wieder gutmachen." – „Ui, theatralisch wie eh und je. Lisa, ich kann mittlerweile damit umgehen. Es war keine schöne Erfahrung, aber auch keine, die mich komplett zerstört hat. Solange du jetzt nicht in den ‚mit Rokko wäre alles anders gekommen'-Modus verfällst, haben wir ganz sicher eine gute Nachbarschaft." – „Ich sollte jetzt wieder gehen", ging Lisa nicht auf Rokkos Kommentar ein. „Schön zu wissen, dass es dir gutgeht", verabschiedete sie sich von Rokko. „Hm", brummte dieser als Antwort. „Wenn du irgendwann soweit bist, ich kann nahtlos da anknüpfen, wo ich aufgehört habe, dein Seelenmülleimer zu sein." – „Dafür ist alles noch viel zu frisch, aber Danke für das Angebot."


	13. Chapter 13

Glücklich stand Lisa einige Wochen später vor einem Berg von Karton, den der Transporteur des Einrichtungshauses in ihrem Schlafzimmer hinterlassen hatte. Ein Schrank und eine Kommode – zum Selbstaufbauen. Das würde ganz sicher ein Heidenspaß. Lisa kicherte – eine giftgrüne Kommode und ein quittegelber Schrank, so etwas hatte es in ihrem schicken Penthaus nicht gegeben. Eigentlich passte gar nichts in ihrer Wohnung zusammen. Um ihre Ersparnisse nicht komplett aufzubrauchen, hatte sie nach und nach Möbel im Sonderangebot gekauft. Jetzt hatte sie endlich etwas gefunden, um ihr Schlafzimmer komplett zu machen.

„So ein Mist", hörte Rokko die Stimme seiner Nachbarin, als er von der Arbeit kam. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", klopfte er an die Tür. „Ja-a", erschall Lisas Stimme genervt. Kurze Zeit später erschien sie in der Tür. „Ich baue nur gerade einen Schrank auf und der will nicht so wie ich." – „Aha", grinste Rokko. „Soll ich dir schnell helfen? Zu zweit geht das ganz sicher besser. Einer hält, der andere schraubt. Du wirst sehen, im Nullkommanichts steht dein Schrank."

„Siehst du, ging ganz fix. Der Schrank gefällt mir. Hat eine schöne Farbe", bewunderte Rokko Lisas neuestes Möbelstück. „Und was kommt an diese Wand?", deutete er auf eine völlig leere Ecke des Zimmers. „Ich weiß noch nicht", erklärte Lisa ihm. „Ich finde ja, das schreit nach einem ausladenden Gemälde – irgendwas ganz Realistisches, damit es im krassen Gegensatz zu deinen Möbeln steht." Rokko breitete die Arme aus, um anzudeuten, was er meinte. „Nicht!", entfuhr es Lisa. Sofort hockte sie sich neben ihren Schrank in die Ecke, die Arme über den Kopf gelegt. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte Rokko besorgt wissen. Er ging neben Lisa in die Hocke und betrachtete sie. Hilflos zitterte sie, erste Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg. „Was hat er nur mit dir angestellt?", seufzte Rokko. „Bitte geh", schluchzte Lisa. „Lass mich alleine, bitte." – „Sag mir doch, was los ist. Dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen", bat Rokko sie. „Geh doch endlich", steigerte Lisas Schluchzen sich in hemmungsloses Weinen. „Okay, gut, ich gehe. Du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn irgendetwas ist."


	14. Chapter 14

Wie ein Tier im Käfig lief David durch seine Wohnung. Jemand hatte ihm seine Frau genommen. Einfach so. Sie war einfach so weg. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein. Er hatte sie am Abend vor ihrem Tod doch noch gesehen und da ging es ihr doch gut – von der Jammerei um Kowalskis Balg einmal abgesehen… David ging ins Schlafzimmer. Lisas Bettseite war ordentlich gemacht – so als würde er sie jede Minute zurück erwarten. Ihr Schrank sah genauso aus, da war er sich sicher. Er öffnete das Möbelstück. Ihr Hochzeitskleid, ihre seltsamen Hosenanzüge… halt… da fehlte einer, der violette Anzug fehlte. Den hatte Lisa ewig nicht angehabt. Damit hatte er sie ja nicht auf die Straßen gehen lassen können, so unmöglich wie der war. David zog ein Schubfach mit Unterwäsche auf. Die schicken Dessous, die er Lisa geschenkt hatte, waren alle noch da, aber ihre Bauerntrampel-Buchsen, die waren weg. Er drehte sich um und stürmte auf ihren Nachttisch zu. Der war unberührt… nahezu. Es fehlt der Kristall. Dieses komische, hässliche Ding, das sie manchmal gegen die Sonne hielt. „Darin kann ich meine Liebe zu dir sehen", hatte sie ihm einmal erklärt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, da merkte er genau. Er griff zum Telefon. „Hallo Bernd, David hier. Ich… sag mal, habt ihr Lisas Ehering? Ich hätte gerne eine Erinnerung, weißt du. Mit eingeäschert… Der war aus Gold, das verbrennt nicht. Und die Kette? Sie trug doch die Kette, die ich ihr zum 25. Geburtstag geschenkt habe… Ach so, miteingeäschert, natürlich. Wie blöd von mir. Ja, trotzdem, Danke. Ich wollte wirklich nicht stören." Wutentbrannt warf David das schnurlose Telefon auf den Boden, wo es sofort zersplitterte. Da stimmte doch irgendetwas nicht. Die Plenskes, die sonst so an ihrer Tochter hingen, hatten kaum Trauer gezeigt, sich nicht um ihn, den geliebten Schwiegersohn gekümmert und auch das jetzt klang wie eine fadenscheinige Ausrede. Gleich morgen würde er einen Privatdetektiv beauftragen, der ihm den endgültigen Beweis über Lisas Verbleib bringen sollte.


	15. Chapter 15

Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Rokko lag auf seinem Sofa und starrte die Decke an. Er hatte das Szenario in Lisas Schlafzimmer immer wieder durchgespielt, aber er fand den Fehler einfach nicht. Er seufzte herzzerreißend. Das hatte ja gerade noch gefehlt. Am Anfang, kurz nachdem er Lisa wieder begegnet war, hatte er gedacht, er würde nur noch Mitleid für sie empfinden, aber jetzt suchte er immer häufiger ihre Nähe, weil… weil er sich wieder verliebt hatte… weil er nie aufgehört hatte sie zu lieben? Nein, eher ersteres. Er fühlte sich eher wie ein Neuanfang an und trotzdem wie ein Déjà-vu, denn seine Chancen bei Lisa waren ganz sicher Null – mal wieder. Und nach dem eben waren sie ganz sicher doppelnull. Ein Gong ertönte. Rokko rührte sich nicht. Er hatte keine Lust auf Besuch. „Rokko?", fragte eine Frauenstimme. Unwillig erhob er sich. „Lisa", sagte er nur, als er seine Nachbarin erkannte. „Ist wieder alles in Ordnung?" – „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich habe mich total dämlich benommen. Weißt du… als du die Arme so ausgebreitet hast… das hat mich an etwas erinnert." – „Woran, Lisa?", drängte Rokko sie, zu sprechen. „An David", Lisa machte eine Pause. „An David, an den neuen David, an den ‚Zurück in Berlin'-David, den, der plötzlich zugeschlagen hat." – „Oh Lisa", seufzte Rokko. Hilflos betrachtete er die weinende junge Frau. „Das habe ich ganz sicher verdient, oder?" – „Was redest du denn da für einen Unsinn. Niemand verdient das, egal, was er gemacht hat oder nicht." Rokko machte einen Schritt auf Lisa zu. „Darf ich dich umarmen, bitte?" Lisa nickte heftig. Anfänglich angespannt, ließ sie die Umarmung nach und nach zu.


	16. Chapter 16

Diana Reuter. Unter diesem Namen versteckte sich also sein Mädchen hier in der Provinz. David betrachtete die Namensschilder: D. Reuter. Der Detektiv hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Doch was war das? R. Kowalski? Der Detektiv war ein Taugenichts. Bei Kowalski war sie! Wo auch sonst. David griff in seine Jackentasche und holte ein Werkzeug heraus. Gleich würde bei seinem Mädchen sein und direkt danach würde er Kowalski den Gar ausmachen.

„Das war ein sehr schöner Abend", gestand Lisa Rokko. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal im Zirkus war." – „Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat", freute Rokko sich mit seiner Nachbarin. „Ich fand den Abend auch phänomenal", grinste er sie an. „Noch schöner wäre er natürlich, wenn…" – „Wenn?", hakte Lisa unsicher nach. „Wenn… weißt du, ich war heute einkaufen und ich habe diesen leckeren Obstsalat mitgebracht. Den würde ich glatt mit dir teilen." – „Oh", lächelte Lisa. „Du bist süß, wenn du unsicher bist." Rokko machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich weiß, das habe ich schon mal gesagt, aber eigentlich siehst du immer süß aus." – „Ja?", hakte Lisa nach. Sie leckte sich kurz über die Lippen. „Diesmal funkt bestimmt niemand dazwischen." – „Das ist schön", erwiderte Rokko heiser. Fast schon unerträglich langsam legte er seine Lippen auf Lisas.

Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen stand David hinter Rokkos Wohnungstür. Er sah durch den Spion und glaubte, er würde träumen. Da stand sein Mädchen und küsste diesen… diesen Taugenichts. Wütend ballte sich Davids Hand um das Werkzeug, mit dem er sich Zugang zu der Wohnung verschafft hatte.

„Was ist? Kommst du noch kurz mit rein? Nur für ein paar Vitamine, keine Sorge, mehr will ich ja gar nicht", sah Rokko Lisa an. „Gerne, aber wirklich nur auf ein paar Vitamine", stellte sie indirekt klar, dass sie für mehr noch nicht bereit war. „Okay", lächelte Rokko sie an. Sein Lächelnd erwidernd griff Lisa nach Rokkos Hand. Dieser drückte sie kurz, bevor er seine Wohnungstür aufschloss.

„Das hätte den Elefanten ganz sicher auch geschmeckt", hörte David Lisa noch lachen. Sie würde ja ganz sicher nicht ewig bei diesem Kowalski bleiben. Sonst hätte sie ja ganz sicher keine eigene Wohnung. Er würde sich erst sein Mädchen wiederholen und sich dann um diesen Suppenkasper kümmern. So leise und unbemerkt wie er Rokkos Zuhause verlassen hatte, verschaffte er sich nun Zugang zu Lisas Domizil. Was für eine hässliche Einrichtung! Alles so bunt, nichts passte zusammen! David schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Mädchen würde schon bald wieder in den Genuss ihres stilvollen Penthauses kommen.

„Ich bin müde. Ich sollte jetzt gehen", verabschiedete Lisa sich von Rokko. „Ist gut. Warte, ich bringe dich." – „Das musst du nicht. Ich muss doch nur über den Flur gehen, schon vergessen?", lachte Lisa. „Aber ich bringe meine Dates immer bis zur Tür. Ich gebe zu, davon erhoffe ich mir einen zünftigen Abschiedskuss…", grinste Rokko. „Den kannst du auch hier haben." – „Nee, die Spielregeln für ein Date sind anders", wehrte Rokko das Angebot ab. „Ich bringe dich schnell rüber."

„Danke für's Bringen. Das war ein sehr schöner Abend. Ich habe ihn und deine Gesellschaft sehr genossen." – „In der Reihenfolge?", zog Rokko die Augenbrauen hoch. „Öhm… ja, aber das sage ich nur, damit du dir nicht zu viel einbildest", scherzte Lisa. „Es ist schön, dich lachen zu sehen", gestand Rokko. „Es ist schön, wieder lachen zu können. Danke, Rokko." – „Ach, geht das auf mein Konto?", schmunzelte dieser. „Das ist aber nicht umsonst. Dafür will ich einen deiner überirdischen Küsse." Lisa beugte sich vor, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Du musst ins Bett, sonst lernen deine Schüler morgen nichts." – „Ay-ay", salutierte Rokko gespielt. Lisa drehte sich um und schloss ihre Wohnungstür auf. Augenblick hallten ihr die ersten Takte von „Bolero" entgegen. „Nein", schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. „Hast du vergessen, dein Radio auszumachen?", fragte Rokko. „David, er hat mich gefunden", stammelte Lisa. „Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?", verstand Rokko nicht. „Hallo mein Mädchen. Wie schön dich wiederzusehen!", erklang Davids Stimme aus dem dunkeln Flur. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass du nicht tot bist. Ich freue mich allerdings weniger, dass der da auch hier ist." David streckte seine Hand nach Lisa aus. „Tränen der Wiedersehensfreude", stellte er fest, als seine Hand Lisas nasse Wangen berührten. „Endlich habe ich dich wieder, mein Mädchen." Während Lisa starr vor Schock regungslos war, stellte Rokko sich vor sie. „Nimm deine Decksfinger von ihr", zischte er David zu. „Ho, wer hat Sie denn aus Ihrem Käfig gelassen? Sie haben mein Mädchen begrabbelt – schon wieder." – „Wie fühlt sich das eigentlich an, ein Frauenschläger zu sein, he?", setzte Rokko zu einer Provokation an. Ohne etwas zu erwidern holte David aus. Seine Faust traf Rokko hart mitten im Gesicht. Taumelnd ging er zu Boden. „Mein Mädchen", wandte David sich wieder an Lisa. „Komm, das ist unser Lied." Er griff nach Lisas Hand. Scheinbar widerstandslos ließ Lisa sich von ihm in ihre Wohnung führen. „Es tut so gut, dich endlich wiederzusehen. Hast du mich auch vermisst? Unser Lied? Unser Zusammensein?" David verschloss die Tür, bevor er Lisa an sich zog. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. „Ich habe deinen Duft so vermisst. Ich verzeihe dir, dass du dich von Kowalski hast begrabbeln lassen. Aber von nun an ist das wieder etwas nur zwischen uns, ja?" Sicher, dass Lisa sich nicht wehren würde, drängte David sie an die Wand. „Es wird alles wieder genauso schön wie früher", beschwor er sie. Seine Hände streckten sich nach Lisas Bluse aus. Er öffnete einen Knopf nach dem anderen, streichelte die darunter freiwerdende Haut. „Das sind Freudentränen, ich weiß es, mein Mädchen", deutete David auf Lisas tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. „Es wird genauso schön wie immer", presste er sich gegen sie. Mit einem Mal hob Lisa ihr Knie und rammte es David in den Unterbauch. „Du tust mir das nie wieder an!", kreischte sie ihn panisch an. Ein spitzer Schmerz durchfuhr Davids Körper. Er ließ von seiner Ehefrau ab, um sich im Schmerz vorn über zu beugen. „Du Miststück", zischte er. Doch Lisa war in die Küche gerannt. Hektisch suchte sie nach ihrem Telefon. Zitternd wählte sie den Notruf.

„Mein Mädchen, was machst du denn da?", wollte David wissen, als er zu Lisa in die Küche kam. „Wir wollen doch jetzt unter uns sein." – „Ja, Diana Reuter", sprach Lisa in den Telefonhörer. „Bitte, beeilen Sie sich!", flehte sie, bevor David ihr den Telefonhörer abnahm und auflegte. „Niemand muss sich beeilen, am wenigsten wir beide. Wir haben doch jetzt wieder ein ganzes Leben vor uns." Kopfschüttelnd stolperte Lisa rückwärts, weg von David. „Du bist total irre, richtig durchgeknallt. Keine Ahnung, wann das angefangen hat und ob sich das therapieren lässt, aber ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben." – „Du kannst mich nicht abschieben wie die Firma, nur weil du keine Lust mehr auf mich hast. Bis das der Tod euch scheidet, das hast du geschworen", erwiderte David. „Ich bin nur hier, um zu holen, was mir zusteht." Er wollte auf Lisa zuspringen, als diese geistesgegenwärtig nach einem Stuhl griff. „Ich ziehe ihn die über den Kopf, wenn du mir zu nahe kommst", drohte sie. „Du bist so süß, wenn du wütend bist", ignorierte David ihre Drohung. Stattdessen ging er weiter auf seine Frau zu. „Du widerliches Schwein", schrie Lisa ihre ganze Wut heraus, als sie David den Stuhl gegen den Oberkörper schlug. „Du hast mein Baby umgebracht!", rechnete sie lautstark mit ihm ab. Wieder schlug sie mit dem Stuhl auf ihren Ehemann ein. Diesmal traf sie seinen Kopf. David begann zu schwanken. Er bot alle Kraft auf, um sich an der Küchenzeile festzuhalten. „Du hast mein Baby umgebracht!", wiederholte Lisa verzweifelt. Der Stuhl traf David erneut am Kopf. Diesmal sank er gänzlich zu Boden. „Mein süßes, kleines, unschuldiges Baby ist deinem Wahnsinn zum Opfer gefallen." Obwohl der Stuhl schon kaputt war, schlug Lisa immer wieder damit auf David ein.

„Lisa?", schwankte Rokko auf seine Nachbarin zu. „Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung? Hat er dir etwas getan?" – „Nein", schüttelte sie den Kopf, bevor sie sich in Rokkos Arme stürzte. „Ich habe mich endlich gewährt." Über Lisas Schulter hinweg konnte Rokko sehen, wie die von der Polizei herbeigerufenen Sanitäter David auf einer Trage nach draußen brachten. „Das sehe ich." Es lag so etwas wie Anerkennung in Rokkos Stimme.


	17. Chapter 17

„Soll ich mit reinkommen?", wollte Rokko von Lisa wissen. Gemeinsam standen sie vor dem Gerichtssaal, in dem die Verhandlung gegen David geführt werden sollte. „Nein. Ich möchte nicht, dass du die Einzelheiten hörst, okay?" – „Okay. Darf ich hier auf dich warten?" – „Bitte", erwiderte Lisa. „Dann wünsche ich dir ganz viel Kraft für die Verhandlung", umarmte Rokko seine Freundin kurz.

Die Verhandlung zog sich in Rokkos Augen ewig hin. Er saß vor dem Gerichtssaal, in dem Lisa gerade ihre Aussage machte und dachte an die vergangenen Monate. Wer hätte geglaubt, dass er und Lisa nach all dem, was passiert war, seit sie sich kannten, doch noch zusammenfinden würden? Sicher, sie hatten noch viel Arbeit vor sich – Traumabewältigung, aber das würden sie ganz sicher schaffen, da war Rokko sich ganz sicher.

„Rokko!", strahlte Lisa, als sie aus dem Verhandlungsraum herauskam. „Ist es vorbei?" – „Ja, ist es." – „Und, wie fühlst du dich?" – „Erleichtert. Es ist alles gesagt, er kriegt seine Strafe. Ich kann wieder unter meinem Namen leben. Das heißt, ich habe meine Zeugnisse wieder, kann mir endlich eine Stelle suchen." – „Du bist ja ein Workaholic par excellence", schmunzelte Rokko. „Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist…" – „Das ist es nicht, aber… aber es ist schön. Ich bin wieder Lisa Plenske – mit allen, was dazugehört." – „Das freut mich", strahlte Rokko. „Er wird nicht ewig im Gefängnis sein", flüsterte Lisa dann plötzlich. „Er kriegt eine Therapie, die ihm hoffentlich hilft. Er darf sich mir nie wieder nähern." – „Das ist gut. Vor allem das mit der Therapie, die wird er brauchen", sprach Rokko ebenso leise wie Lisa. „Bist du wütend? Findest du das Strafmaß zu gering?", wollte er wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er tut mir irgendwie leid. Nicht auf die Helfer-Syndrom-Weise, sondern auf die ‚wie konnte das alles nur passieren'-Weise, verstehst du? Nein, sicher nicht. Ich kapiere es ja auch nicht. Lass uns gehen", ergriff Lisa Rokkos Hand. „Ich hätte Lust auf ein Eis." – „Dann lass uns Eis essen gehen", grinste Rokko sie an.


	18. Chapter 18

„Mögen Sie ‚Bolero'?", fragte David seine Therapeutin. „Das ist ein sehr schönes Musikstück", erwiderte diese. „Wie nennt Ihr Mann Sie? Den Kosenamen, meine ich." – „Ich habe keinen Mann." – „Lebensgefährten?" – „Auch nicht." – „Fänden Sie es schön, wenn jemand Sie ‚mein Mädchen' nennt?" – „Das fände ich befremdlich, ehrlich gesagt. Ich bin kein Mädchen, sondern eine erwachsene Frau. Haben Sie Ihre Frau immer ‚mein Mädchen' genannt?" David nickte. „Dann lassen Sie uns da ansetzten. Wieso?"

1


End file.
